


Self-Discovery

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Hospitals, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Superpowers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: A short little fic about my OC for The Boys, Jenny Hanson, and how she discovered her powers.





	Self-Discovery

Jenny first discovered her powers in the first few months of twelfth grade when she went to a party and got drugged.

She didn’t remember much leading up to  _ that  _ moment. There were bright, neon lights, lots of music, the smell of sweat and weed so thick it was hard to breathe. She was with Celeste. Celeste said she was going to step outside for some fresh air. Jenny hadn’t thought much of it and waved her off, told Celeste to enjoy herself. 

Then, there was some guy. Muscular, tan, handsome. He told Jenny he’d seen her at school once or twice,  _ “Second-period biology right?” _ , and wanted to get to know her. She remembered feeling flattered. He got her a drink. Celeste told her never to take drinks from strangers, but this guy wasn’t really a stranger, right? They went to the same school. 

After that, Jenny was sick. She was dizzy. The room was spinning and she was tired. The guy was holding her. They were going upstairs. Jenny wanted to ask if he’d seen Celeste, but the words wouldn’t come out. They were in a room and Jenny was lying on a bed, he was on top of her. Fear, anxious, wanting to cry--  _ “Get off of me, please, get off of me--” _

She touched his temple. She felt something push through her body, like electricity through a wire, and shoot through that guy’s skull. He looked down at her and their eyes locked. 

He threw himself off of her. He was on the ground, screaming about rats. He was pawing at his body. Jenny got up from the bed and left him there. When she finally found Celeste, she only managed to say “Home.” before passing out. 

~

The next day, she was in the hospital. Her aunts were stroking her head.“What am I doing here?” Jenny had asked. Her aunts smiled. “Oh, something wonderful Jenny,” said her Aunt Danica breathlessly, “We just found out you’re super-abled.”

Jenny would’ve smiled if, at that moment, she hadn’t had thrown up.


End file.
